Eichi Cherub
/17 /22 /45 |Zodiac = Peixes |Birthplace = França (Mundo Real) |Height = 178 cm |Weight = 67 kg |Blood Type = A- |Race = Humano |Alignment & Role = Bem Herói |Class = Swordsman |Armor = |Robe = |Family/Relatives = Pai e Mãe; Edea Lee (Esposa); Nadia Lee (Filha); Braev Lee (Sogro) |Likes = Ele mesmo; Ser o centro das atenções |Dislikes = Arrependimentos |Hobbies = Viagem de Iate |Love Interests = Edea Lee |Job/Occupation = |Rival = Sky Seraph |Archenemy = Luce-D |Master = |Rank = A |Favorite Food = Torrada Francesa |Forte in Sports = Damas |Favorite Music = Jazz |Fighting Style = Saikenwaza Kougekijutsu Savate |Powers = |Weapons = Symphonian Scepter (Florete) |Energys = 気 KI |Nen Type = |Elements = Arquivo:Physic.png Físico Arquivo:Energy.png Energy Arquivo:Fire.png Fogo (Afinidade) Arquivo:Wind.png Vento Arquivo:Thunder.png Raio Arquivo:Light.png Luz |Origin = The King of Cartoons |Counterpart = |Debut = XVII(47) }} '''Eichi Cherub' (エイチ・ケルブ Eichi kerubu) é um personagem introduzido no arco de flashback de The King of Cartoons XVII e mantem o mesmo papel importante em The King of Cartoons - Turn Back the Pendulum. Ele é o Best Friend da geração de Sky Seraph e o personagem que mais se aventura com o Rei dos Desenhos de forma off-screen entre os arcos principais. Embora um personagem de suporte a maior parte do tempo em Pendulum, seu personagem foi mais explorado no arco inédito da versão "solo" de Pendulum, onde ele possui uma paixão pela herdeira do Reino de Eternia: Edea Lee. Aparência Eichi é um jovem de longos cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos. Ele geralmente utiliza roupas extravagantes com luvas e capa como se fosse parte da realeza. Na maior parte do tempo ele utiliza uma roupa de cor preta com detalhes em roxo e vermelho, mas no último arco de Pendulum ele mudou para uma versão com cores mais claras como o branco, verde e azul. Quando criança ele possuía cabelos mais curtos e usava uma roupa branca de manga cumprida, com detalhes em azul e dourado e um lenço vermelho amarrado em torno do pescoço. Personalidade Eichi é calmo e elegante, sendo muitas vezes sedutor entre as garotas. Apesar de seu comportamento de paquera, ele leva assuntos para o lado mais racional, e é bastante amante da paz, fazendo de tudo para ajudar os inocentes. Muitas vezes servindo como conselheiro para seus amigos e dar raras pérolas de sabedoria que mostram um lado cauteloso e sábio para sua personalidade levemente frívola. Como uma pessoa nascida na França, ele possui uma postura refinada, muitas vezes apontando Sky como um tolo e que precisa aprender cavalheirismo. Ele também possui um bom humor e as vezes demonstra isso em momentos menos esperados devido a sua postura, apimentar a situação pelo bem de suas brincadeiras. História Turn Back the Pendulum The King of Cartoons XVII Nos tempos atuais, Eichi aparentemente se distanciou da luta contra vilões após a morte de Sky e Lumina, com a maioria das pessoas desconhecendo seu paradeiro. Lina queria convida-lo para seu casamento no Reino de Phantasia, mas não obteve sucesso em entrar em contato com ele. Rumores diziam que Eichi permanecia no Reino de Eternia com Edea Lee. The King of Cartoons XVIII Poderes e Habilidades * Rising Phoenix - Pode tanto lançar uma rajada de fogo em forma de Fênix quanto manifestar fogo em forma de fênix em volta de seu corpo e mergulhar na direção do oponente. * Harsh Rebuttal - Gira seu florete criando uma onda de vento e lançando o oponente para cima. * Double Moon - Executa dois mortais criando ataques circulares com seu florete. * Vengeant Fangs - Cria uma linha de energia horizontal e lança na direção do oponente. * Hurricane Thrust - Lança uma forte e rápida rajada de vento de seu florete. * Infernal Prison - Em grande velocidade, desenha um circulo no chão com sua espada em volta do oponente, imadiatamente dentro desse circulo cria várias torres de chamas dentro do criculo onde o inimigo se encontra. * Moonlight Circle - Girando a espada em 360º, cria um circulo de luz em volta causando dano nos oponentes que estiverem muito próximos. * Fiery Beast - Enfia a espada no chão criando chamas em volta. * Vertex Rose - Quando usado, Eichi rapidamente apunhala o inimigo. Ele então o empurra, criando uma rosa azul, e no gesto de sua mão, a rosa explode. * Majestic Gate - Uma aura aparece ao redor da mão de Eichi a levando de encontro a sua outra mão no cabo de seu florete. O florete é então erguido no ar, e o portão que apareceu atrás dele abre suas portas para revelar uma parede de luz. Vários raios de luz saem da porta, chocando-se com os oponentes e os jogando no ar. * Spiral Ascension - Eichi, com sua lâmina imbuída de eletricidade, corta o inimigo três vezes e segue com um impulso para lançar o inimigo no ar. Ele então pula e gira, cortando o ar para produzir um ciclone de vento e eletricidade que impulsiona o inimigo ainda mais para cima. Por fim, Eichi mergulha com um chute através do inimigo. * Burning Phoenix - Ataque assinatura de Eichi. Ele cobre-se com uma aura de fogo antes de se lançar para a frente enquanto a aura assume a forma de uma fênix, golpeando seus inimigos e deixando uma rachadura feita a seus pés, da qual sai um ar abrasador. Ele pode utilizar variações com ou sem sua lamina e lançando sua aura flamejante contra o oponente. * Trinity Burst - Sky, Lumina e Eichi combinam seus poderes como escolhidos e donos de seus respectivos títulos e lançam um poderoso ataque de energia em forma de fênix. Estilo de Luta Quando criança, Eichi lutava de forma improvisada usando sua super força, destreza e invulnerabilidade adquirida a pouco tempo. Já mais velho ele usa florete como sua arma principal, instruído em esgrima e conhecendo técnicas que refletem a ênfase na velocidade e múltiplos golpes. Essa arte em esgrima é chamada de Saikenwaza (剣技, lit. "Slender Sword Arts"), enquanto o Kougekijutsu (攻撃術, lit. "Attacking Techniques") é usado para certas técnicas especiais elementais. Eichi também é bem experiente com Savate, uma espécie de boxe de origem francesa. O permitindo lutar mesmo desarmado. Músicas * The Vagrant of Love Temporadas que apareceu * The King of Cartoons XVII Outras aparições na Fic * The King of Cartoons Movie Fic XVII: Lost in the Past * The King of Cartoons - Turn Back the Pendulum Galeria EichiKid.jpg EichiF.jpg EichiCutin.jpg Eichi_Cut-in.png Eichi_Status.png Trívias * Como Sky e Hawk, Eichi também teve uma filha do sexo feminino. Com Darkyren sendo a única exceção por seu filho ser Freecell el Magnus, embora Darkyren ficou no grupo de Sky temporariamente. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Personagem do Mundo Real Categoria:The Best Friend Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Março Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens Franceses Categoria:Personagens da série Pendulum